1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to live insect feeders, and, in particular, to devices and methods for rearing captive insects and introducing the insects into aquariums or terrariums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Live insects are an excellent food for fish living in aquariums and for small animals, such as, for example, reptiles and amphibians, living in terrariums. Pet owners may purchase supplies of live insects for feeding their fish or other animals. However, some people may not want to handle the live insects, and, if the pet owner leaves home for a period of days, arrangements must be made to have someone else come into the home to feed the insects to the pets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,636 discloses an insect control device which may also be used as a fish feeder. The device includes a cup-shaped container into which a bait may be placed. The container includes a plurality of small openings in its walls. Insects from outside the container are attracted to the container by the bait. The insects lay their eggs through or near the openings in the container wall. When the eggs outside the container hatch, the tiny larvae are attracted to the inside of the container by the bait. However, the openings are too small to permit larger insect larvae and adult insects to pass. Once inside the container, the larvae feed on the bait and grow. In a short time the insect larvae are too large to escape the container. When the device is used for feeding fish, the feeder is mounted on a floating platform above the water of an aquarium. The container is positioned above the water and another enclosed space is defined below the container. A partition between the container and the second enclosed opening has a plurality of openings which permit the adult insects to pass therethrough. The adult insects, eggs and larvae may fall from the second enclosed space through the platform and into the water where they may be consumed by fish in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,146 discloses an apparatus for collecting insects and feeding the insects to fish contained in a floating cage. A cover over the cage includes a funnel-shaped opening. An ultraviolet lamp is positioned in the lower portion of the funnel-shaped opening. When the light is illuminated, it is visible to insects flying above the funnel, but not to those at or below the level of the funnel. An electric fan positioned below the ultraviolet lamp creates a downward flow of air within the funnel. Insects flying above the funnel are attracted to the light from the lamp and fly toward it. Once inside the funnel the downward momentum of the insects and the downward airflow created by the fan cause the insect to continue downward through the funnel and into the open space between the water and the top of the enclosure, where they are trapped. Downward air pressure caused by the fan prevents the insects from escaping. The insects eventually fall to the water and are consumed by the fish living in the cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,459 discloses an animal enclosure which includes an insect collection apparatus similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,146. The device may be used to feed aquatic animal cultures or amphibious animal cultures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,189 discloses an apparatus for attracting water-borne insects into a submerged enclosure. The apparatus includes an ultraviolet lamp positioned above the enclosure and shining down into the water. The illumination caused by the lamp attracts water-borne insects which may be consumed by the fish living in the enclosure.
All of the prior art live insect feeders rely upon attracting adult insects from the environment around the fish tank or a terrarium to be either fed directly to the fish or animals or to breed a new generation of insects to be fed to the fish and animals. It is generally not desirable to invite live feral adult insects into a home or business in an uncontrolled fashion on the chance possibility that they will become food for an animal living in an aquarium or terrarium. Feral insects can carry dirt and disease causing microbes. Therefore, there is a need for an improved live insect feeder that does not rely upon preexisting vermin in the home.